Chance
by tmarie793
Summary: Ian and MIckey have been through a lot together but it's time to take their relationship to the next level beyond hookups. But first, how will they deal with Mickey's father walking in on them? PLEASE REVIEW! My first story, enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mickey couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't think anyone did considering none of them had moved an inch. They were all in shock as to what was happening. How the fuck had this happened?

He and Ian had been so involved with each other, he couldn't help it that being with Firecrotch made him block out the rest of the world. It was because of that his father, Teddy Milcovich had walked in on him and Gallagher fucking. Or rather, Mickey gets fucked by Gallagher. Either way, there was no talking his way out of this one. His father would have to being a fucking idiot not to know what was happening, which he was, but the bastard wasn't blind.

It was almost as if he and Ian were thinking the exact same thing because like lightning, they separated -even in the quick movements, in the back of his head, Mickey felt disappointment when the younger boy was no longer in him, like he was now hollow- pulled up their pants and as soon as Ian shot through Mickey's bedroom window -they left it open to cool down, not that it helped much considering their activities- , Mickey wasn't far behind.

Right before he made it out of the window he felt a strong hold grab hold of his bare underarm, he lost his momentum heading out the window and was terrified as he realized he was puddy in his father's hands. Then he felt hold breath that smelled of too much beer and cigarettes making him sick, and as if to seal the deal his father's next words sent a cold shiver down his spine, "No fucking son of mine is going to be a fag." What terrified Mickey the most was that as his father said these words, there was an eerie calmness to his tone.

Before he could loose his wits though, he felt an even stronger tug pull him the rest of the way to the ground and from his father's grasp. And judging from the pain he felt on the way down he knew his arm must be dislocated or sprained, there'd be left behind bruises and scratches either way. Momentarily he was dazed before a rough tug on his injured arm brought him back to reality and Ian tugged Mickey and up and was yelling something at him he didn't quite understand. It took a few seconds but eventually he realized Ian was telling him to run whilst trying to currently drag him along.

Reality sinking in, he grabbed onto Ian's hand and the two took off like lightning hearing his father yelling a string of curses and threats in their wake. They didn't stop running until they reached Ian's house. There they stood panting outside on the porch when Mickey realized he and Gallagher were still holding hands. In the scheme of things, holding hands wasn't the worst thing they could get caught doing but still terrified him. However, there was a nagging voice in the bad of his head that wondered if it even mattered anymore if they hid or not. The whole neighborhood would know in a matter of time.

When we finally caught our breath, we should out there for moment just looking at each other. After a while -Mickey had seemed to have lost track of time-, Ian reached towards him slowly, almost like he was afraid of what Mickey would do if he touched him. When he was satisfied Mickey wouldn't stop him, he laid a hand on the arm Teddy had gotten a hold of earlier. Mickey had never felt the touch of someone who showed him such gentleness, like he should be handled with extreme care, he was fragile. Even under the circumstances, with the touch that Mickey couldn't even put a name to combined with a look in Ian's eyes that Mickey was terrified to define, he could feel himself getting hard but that wasn't what grabbed his attention.

What really grabbed his attention was the look Ian was giving him, as undefinable as it was, is what Mickey could feel deep inside. And almost as if there was a magnet between them, they gravitated towards each other, their lips about to meet, their first kiss and in broad daylight too when all of a sudden, the door to the Gallagher house swung open.

**Chapter 2**

Almost without even thinking about it Ian and Mickey sprung apart so fast, it was as if they had burnt one another. However, they hadn't moved apart so quickly as to fool Fiona. She was looking back and forth between the two of them, her expression mixed with a look of knowing dawning on her and


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Almost without even thinking about it Ian and Mickey sprung apart so fast, it was as if they had burnt one another. However, they hadn't moved apart so quickly as to fool Fiona. She was looking back and forth between the two of them, her expression mixed with a look of knowing dawning on her and shocked disbelief accompanying it.

Ian could see Mickey's entire stance change as they waited for Fiona to say something… anything really. He looked like he was ready to bolt at the slightest indication of a bad situation, but trying to desperately appear calm at the same time.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Fiona said, "Well are you two going to come in or would rather stay outside in the fucking heat all day?" And with that she left the door ajar and went back into the house. I looked over to Mickey to see where his head was at and almost laughed at what I saw. His jaw was open so wide from what I can only describe

as disbelief. Smiling to myself I grabbed his hand and led him into the house. He gave a halfhearted grunt in response to my taking his hand but he didn't take his hand back. Ian chose to take that as a good sign.

When they came into the living room, Fiona was in the middle of the couch area, arms crossed, watching the two, taking in them together with their hands held and all. Ian could feel Mickey as Fiona assessed them for the longest time but was grateful he held his ground, Ian's hand and didn't make any movements to run. He still held his breath though waiting for whatever would come next.

Beginning to feel a tad uncomfortable under Fiona's penetrating gaze, Ian started to shift back in forth, waiting.

Finally, Fiona unfolded her arms, resting them on her hips and took a deep breath.

"So," she began, the sound of her voice seeming to startle both both boys, "what happened?"

Both Ian and Mickey remained quiet while she waited. Ian gave a quick glance over to Mickey. He wanted to clue Fiona in on what was happening, most especially what had just happened but he didn't want Mickey to bolt or get upset if he started talking. He had never seen Mickey look so… so vulnerable before. It was like it was all on the surface for others to see and his mask was gone. As much as Ian liked the insight into Mickey, it worried him just as much to see that much of him, especially in front of his sister.

"I can't help you both, if I don't know what's going on," she said, the understanding that this situation was a serious one dawning more on her as the minutes went by.

After another stretch of time that seemed to be almost endless, Mickey spoke. It surprised both him and Fiona equally judging by her expression that he was the first to speak, but more so that his voice sounded so.. so terrified, so unlike Mickey, "My dad… he tried…" Mickey took a deep breath to steady his nerves and his shaking voice before going on. "He tried… he caught us."

Mickey had been actively avoiding both Ian and Fiona's stares as he spoke and continued to do so after he got his confession. Ian, even under the circumstances, couldn't believe that Mickey had actually confessed that much to his sister. Sure, it wasn't a lot to most but for Mickey, it was a great sacrifice to say so much to someone, anyone really. He barely ever said anything like that to Ian, even when they were alone. Anything he took from Mickey was inferred from looks and half truths that he got from him. He never really ever just came out and said exactly what it was that he really wanted to say. No, that would've been far too emotional or gay for Mickey to even consider.

_Even when he had gotten out of Juvie just months earlier, he had just showed up at the Kash and Grab, locked the door and gone right to Ian while he was behind the register. Ian had been furious, it seemed like after everything Mickey had said that day that he just thought they would go back to fucking as if none of it had ever happened. _

_Instead, Mickey had surprised Ian. He had looked some what unsure of hims/elf and then he finally looked into his eyes, giving him an unreadable look that had more depth in it and more meaning than Ian ever knew Mickey could possess. Finally he'd said, "Go ahead Firecrotch. Do it." _

_So Ian did it, he punched Mickey across the face as hard as he could, letting all those months of anger and resentment that had been boiling go into that punch as he laid it on Mickey. His strength had seemed to even surprise Mickey a little bit as his bottom lip was spilt open from the hit and he licked away the blood looking to the side and seemed to smile to himself a bit. Kind of like he was proud that Ian had it in him to pack a punch like that and give to Mickey, especially when, even though neither said it, they both knew that he deserved it. Then he looked back up at Ian, his expression unreadably deep and meaningful again for a long moment, like all that he wanted to say but couldn't say was in there waiting to be found. Then he looked away and almost whispered, "Terry's in jail. I don't know if he's getting back out. Mandy told me when I got out today." He looked back at Ian for a moment, seemed to search for something and then turned, unlocking the door and left the Kash and Grab._

_It had taken Ian months to go to him. To go back to Mickey. He went back and forth with it for a long time. Not sure if it was what he really wanted or if it just seemed easier. But seeing Mandy, avoiding Mickey except for the times he would see him randomly around the neighborhood, or when changing shifts at the Kash and Grab (Linda had given him his job back, Mandy asked if Ian would vouch for him, a favor to her, but they kept different hours) all of that, had made him realize how much he missed him. Once he admitted that to himself, let himself let go of the anger and really feel how much he missed him, even though he knew how much of an asshole Mickey could be, he couldn't help missing the bastard. Couldn't help… loving the bastard. _

_So one day, a few months before, he had gone to Mickey's house and walked right in, somehow knowing Mickey was alone and in his room. He walked up to the door with the familiar sign: Keep The Fuck Out, and just pushed the door right open. Mickey sprang up in his bed ready to cuss someone out until he realized that it was Ian there. They stared at each other for the longest time, Ian's expression probably blank to Mickey and his a mixture or confusion and slight disbelief as he gazed at Ian. Then Ian closed the door behind him and walked over to Mickey and sat on the bed gazing at the other boy. _

_"Gallagher…" the surprise in his voice was evident, "what're you doing here?" It wasn't so much an accusation, as Mickey just seemed like he really didn't know why Ian would be there. Like he, if Ian didn't know him better, even dare hope. _

_In response, Ian had just looked at him for a long moment then put an arm on his shoulder to begin to turn him over slowly but pointedly, his intent clear. Mickey obliged and they fucked. That time, that time had been different from the other times. It was almost like, all of what they felt but never talked about went into that. It was slower, more affectionate and something else that Ian couldn't quite put into words. But at the same time, it was rough and unrelenting as usual both crying out but trying to muffle the noise. Making both boys scratch, bite and bruise one another, leaving marks that would last for days probably. When it was over and they laid spent in Mickey's bed spent, Mickey spoke. "Why?"_

_It was probably the most honest and revealing question Mickey had ever asked him. He took a deep breath, looking over at him for a moment, "You know." He said it because while he was sure Mickey did, it was a lot easier, than just saying what he really wanted to but couldn't find the right words for. _

_Mickey gave him a long look then said, "Ian…" his name as Mickey said was loaded as it rolled off his tongue, holding all of the things Mickey wanted to say but seemed afraid to let himself be lain that bare, not sure what Ian would say. Mickey had never really used his name often when he spoke to him, usual using some other nickname, so when he said it, he could see the older boy struggling for words he couldn't seem to get out. _

_He gave him another long loaded look then let him off the hook, "I know, Mick. I know." That was probably one of the only times Mickey let him stay over and fall asleep in arms, tangled up in each other. They were damn lucky that no one came home that night, they slept deep never waking the whole night and somewhere in there, Ian forgave Mickey and Mickey let Ian in a little more, probably cause he felt he owed it to him now. _

Fiona had grasped what Mickey was trying to tell her and looked over at Ian. Her expression was unreadable, no doubt because she was trying to figure out what to feel and what to even think. Then since it seemed like Mickey wasn't going to continue Ian did.

"He surprised us. I thought he was still in jail and-"

Mickey cut him off with a humorless laugh that seemed to relive some of his stress but still left him looking terrified and stiff in his stance. Ian squeezed his hand in his quickly to offer some kind of assurance. He saw Mickey's mouth twitch up into a sort of half smile briefly in response. "Fucker must've gotten out of jail early," he continued.

Ian and Fiona locked eyes, both knew what it meant to have Terry Milkovich on the loose, especially after what he had seen.

"Fi-" Ian had started to say something to her when a loud bang rang out from the door.

All three of them went still from the sound. It was like all their hearts had stopped along with their breathing at the sound as it sent a chill of unmistakeable terror down their spines.

After a few seconds, it began again even more forceful, accompanied by Terry's unmistakeable voice filled with rage as he yelled. "GALLAGHER! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE IN THERE WITH MY FUCKING QUEER SON! COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME YOU FUCKING COWARD FAGGOTS! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT THEN I'M COMING IN!"


End file.
